The Life of a Teenage demi-god
by ShadowChaosControl
Summary: This is the story of a demi-god, trevor, who is the son of hercules. As a child, he is emotionally scarred for life, leaving him stoic and mood and short tempored at times. But after one fatefull day, he ends up in Equestria. Will the powerful demi-god aid the ponies? Or will he destroy them all in a blind rage? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, ShadowChaos here. This is my first fiction, and I've been wanting to post it for a while. Please read and review.

In the year 1996, the son of the god of all gods, Hercules, had a son, born of a God father, and a mortal mother, Hercules feared that life wouldn't be safe for him, so he had him sent to Earth. He lived there with his mortal mother, Michele O'Connor. When he was sent to her, she had named him Trevor O'Connor. He grew up a good life as a child. Excelled in school, but was best at sports, but had to suppress his powers he had since he knew he was half god from his mother telling him at a young age. One day, Trevor was returning home from school to find his mother dead on the florr, a knife showing from her back, and a puddle of blood at his feet. This image scarred Trevor for the rest of his life. Seeing your mother dead as a ten year old does that to you.

Seven years later, at 17. He had graduated high school, and landed a job as security for celebrities.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Trevor got home, he relaxed for a few minutes while watching t.v. After that, he ate, then went to work out. The way Trevor works out is by lift, pulling and pushing old, broke train carts and freightors (just imagin mr incredibles work out montage from The incredibles). After a while, Trevor headed back home from the junkyard, and had a shower and slept. The next day, which was his off day, he noticed a scroll on his counter. "The fuck?" he asked himself as he picked up the scroll. It read "Dear Trevor. You do no know of us, but we know of you, or rather, your haritage. Please come to the alleyway behind your home if you wish to know us, and what we need you for. Sincerely, Princess Celestia". "Celestia?... Why does that name sound familiar?" Trevor asked himself as he got ready and walked to th alleyway behind his condo "Greetings, young one" Celestia said. "Hi. What do you want, Celestia?" Trevor said, showing he is not one for formalities. "Well, you. Equestria is, or rather may be in grave danger"


	3. Chapter 3

"Equestria? Isn't that some realm inhabited by little ponies? Yeah, I remember my father mentioning you and equestria once when I was a little kid" Trevor said. "Yes, but it as I said, Trevor. We may be in grave danger. After months of peace, an evil being landed on equestria and after losing a great deal of gaurds and innocent ponies, we finally done away with him, but upon his death, he warned us about one other very powerful being, who is considered a demi-god, like you-" she said before she was interupted by Trevor. "Exile. He was a friend of mine before I was sent to earth. WAS a friend then he went crazy and hell bent on becoming stronger and ruling Earth. I lost track of him after I started high school" Trevor said with a slight hint of anger in his voice. "Yes, that is him. All I, as does all of Equestria, ask is that you come with me to help us in the struggle against Exile. We know he will be there after 3 years. I ask that you come with me, and get aquainted with the elements of harmony" She said.


	4. Chapter 4: Things begin to pick up

"Fine. Just know I do what I want, when I want, alright? You dont have to worry about me hurting innocents, or elderly people or anyone like that. Lets go, Princess" Trevor said. "Do you not wish to tell you mother goodbye?" Celestia asked, unknowing of what happened to Michele. "No. She's dead. She died when I was ten" he responded. Not wanting to continue the conversation, Celestia had teleported them both to equestria. She end up in the castle, he ended up on the front gates of Sweet Apple Acres. Trevor hopped the gate and walked down the trail. You wouldn't know it from his stoic, moody exterior, but Trevor loved taking walks through scenic areas, such as Sweet Apple Acres. He soon noticed a group of people around what looked like a plow. There were two females. One of the girls noticed him. "Hey, Mister. Can ya help us get this plow unstuck" one said as she went to shake Trevors hand "Names Applejack, partner. Whats yours?" she asked, still shaking her hand "Trevor" he responded and they released hands.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, nice to meet ya, Trevor. Could ya be a dear and help us get the plow unstuck? I want to get taken care of, my friends an' I are supposed to be getting ready. Apparently some new guy that is very important to the Princess is coming and Twilight wants to get to know him... Speaking of new guy, I haven't seen ya 'round ponyville before... Wait, are you that guy?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, That's me... " Trevor said flatly, as he went up to the plow and simply pulled it out of the mud, lifting it with one arm. "Woah, mister, you sure are strong. I'm Applebloom, by the way" the young girl said happily to Trevor. "Hey..." Trevor said as he waved, trying to look as friendly as possible. "AJ, can I go play with sweetie belle and scootaloo now?" She asked AppleJack, who nodded and smiled. Applebloom then ran off to her friends. "So... there was supposed to be a get together for... me?" Trevor asked. "Yup, Twilight said for us to be at here library and we'd see you there. Wanna meet em?" she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Trevor nodded. After a lengthy walk, both AppleJack and Trevor made it to ponyville. Along the whole way, Aj found her self glancing at Trevor every now and then near uncontrolably. She took in every detail of his face. His peircing blue eyes, his cheekbones, strong jaw line, everything. "What am I doing? I don't even know the feller" She thought. Soon they showed up at the Library and was greeted by a suprised Twilight. "Oh! Hello AppleJack, and you must be the person Celestia told us about. My name is Twilight Sparkle. And you are?" she said, looking up at trevor "Trevor" he responded. "Nice to meet you, Trevor. These are my friends, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and my number one assistant, Spike. Please, come in" she said smiling. "Ok, Thank you" he replied as he walked in with Aj. After a few seconds passed, They began asking Trevor questions, like "what's earth like?" and "Are the people kind there?" and the usual questions that would be expected. But then Aj had one for him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Trevor?" Aj said, gaining his attention "What were ya parents like?". "... My father's millions of miles away from me and has been for the better part of my whole life. Not once has he tried to contact me. My mother is dead. She was stabbed in the back. I don't know who did it, but I got plans for them if I find out" Trevor said with barely restrained menace. "Ask me anything about earth, or my job I had on earth, or my strength, but don't ever, and I mean ever, ask me about my fucking parents" he said as he rushed to the door "Because it pisses me the hell off" he added as he step out, and accidently slammed the door hard enought to crack the walls around it. "Life must have been awful for him on earth. I've never seen someone so sad" Fluttershy said in her quiet voice. "Sad? Darling, how could he possibly have been said? He looked furious!" Rarity said. "Angel does the same thing. When he's sad, he acts like he is mad. Trevor must be really, really sensitive about his parents. Poor guy" she explained.


End file.
